Sonny With A Chance Diarys
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Sonny and Chad's P.O.V and their diarys. Hopefully the story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this might be getting annoying, but I'm gunna start another story, and if you like it, please tell me :)**

**This chapter is just before the episode 'Sonny with a Chance of Dating'**

Chapter 1 – The Beginning – Chad's P.O.V

_13__th__ December 2010._

_Dear Diary,_

_I think I'm starting to like Sonny. I mean, a lot. Yeah, I know. Bad boy Chad Dylan Cooper is falling in love with America's sweetheart, Sonny Munroe. Hang on, back it up a minute. Did I say falling in _love._ I guess I did. I'm not going to deny it. It will just make me look like even more of a douche. What is she doing to me! She's making me soft. I need to stop and get some distance from her. But I can't do that, she's my Sonshine. And, I'm afraid that she always will be, no matter how much she hates me. I'm going to change her mind, don't you worry. She will love me in the end, I can guarantee you that. Anyway, see ya for now._

_Chad Dylan Cooper x_

_PS – Oh no! I just put a kiss! What does her stupid cute do to me! STUPID CUTE! But I love it. A lot._

_~...~_

I put my pen down with a sigh and slid my diary back into its usual, secret hiding place. 'Knock knock!' A voice came from behind my door. The voice sent shivers down my spine and I knew instantly who it was, 'Wassup Sonnaay.' I said as I opened my door open. 'Well, there's something I need to ask you...' She said as I gestured for her to come in. 'What's wrong?' I asked curiously. She nodded to the door and I closed it and came to sit beside her. 'Um, well I was wondering if you would go on a date with me...' She said. My mouth dropped open, but I quickly snapped it shut and smiled at her, 'Really Sonny Really?' I asked her, my eyebrows raised in shock. 'Yeah, but only as a fake date.' She added quickly. My smile faltered a little but I tried to ignore it, 'Oh. Um... why?' I asked. 'One word. James.' She said to me. My eyes narrowed, 'I'm in.' I said, not bothering why she wanted a fake date, I was just in. 'Oh, well that was easier than I thought. So, I'll meet you in the arcade at 3?' She asked. 'Yeah, sure.' I said as she got up and walked to the door. 'Okay, well thanks Chad. I didn't think you'd be so easy to convince.' She said smiling. 'Well, we can't have anyone else taking my Sonshine.' I muttered. 'Huh?' Sonny asked me. I shook my head quickly, 'Nothing, doesn't matter.' I said with a smile. 'Okay. Well, bye.' She said, as she waved, then walked away. I closed the door behind her and plopped onto my sofa. _Stupid James!_

Sonny and I were back to our normal selves; arguing. 'Just remember this will be our first and last fake date.' She said. 'Good.' 'Good.' 'Fine.' 'Fine.' We argued. 'Now hold my hand.' She said. 'You're on the wrong side, this is my holding hand.' I said, holding my other hand up. 'Urg, fine.' She sighed and held my holding hand. 'Now smile like you're having the time of your life.' I said and we both smiled ridiculously as we walked to a table. 'Hey, look over there. There's James and Tawni.' She whispered, pointing over to another table. 'Oh yeah. You never did tell me why you wanted this fake date anyway.' I said to her. 'Ah, well. James said he liked me but then he went off with Tawni. He dumps loads of girls and we're going to play him against his own game.' She said without a breath. 'Okay then.' I said, just about able to tell what she had just said. She laughed, 'Ooh, they're looking this way. Put your arm around me.' She said. 'But this arm says lets cuddle and this arm says lets partaay.' I said to her. She glared at me, 'And I'm saying put one of them around me.' She said. If looks could kill. I quickly put my arm around her, 'Oh, you should probably put your head on my shoulder.' I said. She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder. 'This is nice. In theory.' She added quickly. 'Yeah, we make a good couple. Hypothetically.' I also said quickly.

'Are you two on a date?' Somebody's voice came from beside us. 'No, this is a fake date.' Sonny said. I turned and saw Nico and Grady and they sat down, across from us. 'Really? So why is he your fake date? You could have asked one of us.' Grady said suspiciously. 'Well, I don't know. Chad just seemed the perfect fake to date.' She said, smiling at me. I laughed a little and shook my head. 'Well, just to let you know, I have been in many fake relationships before.' Nico said just as Tawni and James walked over. 'Oh, so this is a fake date?' James asked smugly. 'No, no, as real as can be.' Sonny said as she snuggled into my chest and I hugged her. 'What, so you're lying to us?' Nico asked. 'No!' She said and we both pulled away. 'So you're lying to me?' James asked. Sonny narrowed her eyes at him, 'Would I do this if it was fake?' She said and then dived on me and kissed me. She didn't know how many times I had wanted to kiss her. She pulled my face closer as she ran her fingers through my blonde hair. I heard the others gasp.

Sonny pulled away and I sat up a little dazed and my hair sticking up, 'So?' Sonny asked a little breathless. 'I must have you now! Tawni you're dump-' Sonny stood up, 'You can't dump her because we're dumping you. Isn't that right Tawni.' She asked Tawni. Tawni nodded smugly. 'But I dump. From a distance.' James said quickly. 'Well we're dumping you. Up close.' Sonny said to him. 'But-but. You'll never take me alive!' James shouted and did a tuck roll out of the arcade. Sonny laughed and high fived Tawni, 'I'm going back to the studio, I need to speak to Marshall about my cocoa moco cocoa.' Tawni said and sauntered off. 'Oh, so this was all a set up. Okay well see ya. Come on G.' Nico said as he walked away with Grady. Sonny sat back down at the table, 'That was some kiss.' I said to her smugly. 'Well, um, um...' She mumbled nervously. 'I always knew you couldn't resist me Sonny. No one can, don't blame yourself.' I said to her. 'I have to go.' Sonny said and stormed away.

~...~

_14__th__ December_

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe Sonny kissed me like that! She must love me so much! Ha, stupid James. He doesn't deserve someone as special as Sonny. She's everything that I want; Beautiful, clever, funny (yes, she is funny), amazing, and she's just Sonny. Maybe I don't deserve her. I'm not good enough for her. She needs someone who'll love her for the rest of her life and I would be that guy._

_CDC._

_PS – I'm not soft anymore! Yay! Oh god, I'm such a girl. I need manly things like cars and Mack Falls. Yeah, I'm back baby._


	2. Mixed Up

**Hope you liked my last chapter and thankyou for everyone that reviewed it! Please check out my other stories as well if you haven't already. Love you guys! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Previously..._

_Sonny asked Chad to go on a fake date with her to get back at James. Nico and Grady showed up, thinking that they were on a real date and spilled out that they were on a fake date when James walked towards them. Sonny kissed Chad to trick James into thinking that they were really on a date._

Chapter 2 – Mixed Up – Sonny's P.O.V

_14__th__ December_

_Ohmigosh! I actually kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! Oh no, now it will spread on the news and then Chad will tell the press that he doesn't like me at all and then break my heart. Whoa, calm Sonny, calm. Why would Chad like me anyway, after all I'm just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, I took the midnight train- Haha, I really need to stop watching Glee. Obsessed much? Anyway, back to Chad. Well, he kissed me back didn't he? Or maybe not? Oh, what am I saying, he doesn't like me. I'm going to drown my sorrows with season 3 of Mackenzie Falls. Oh no, now I'm obsessed with Chad too!_

_Sonny Munroe_

_PS – I hope this book never gets out. I really do._

_~...~_

'What you writing in?' Tawni asked me. 'Um, nothing.' I said and tried to hide it. Tawni laughed, 'Calm down Sonny, I'm not going to take it.' She said to me, applying some lipstick. I tried to change the subject 'No wonder you run out of that stuff.' I muttered. 'What?' Tawni asked me. 'Nothing.' I said politely. 'Okay then. So did you enjoy you're kiss with Chad?' She asked smugly. I buried my head into my cushion, 'Please Tawni, don't go on about it.' I said. 'You didn't answer my question Sonny.' She said. I lifted my head up, 'Okay, maybe just a tiny little bit.' I said in a squeaky voice. 'Really?' She asked. 'Ugh fine. I liked it a lot.' I sighed defiantly. 'Haha, I knew it!' She said, jumping up and down happily. 'But you can't tell anyone. I think that I-' She cut me off, 'Yeah I get it, you really like him. He's so awesome and amazing. Blah, blah, blah.' Tawni said. 'Well no actually. I was going to say that I love him. But yeah lets go with that.' I said, hoping she didn't hear what I said. Tawni stood there, eyes bulging and mouth wide open and I was going to make sure she was still breathing but she suddenly burst out laughing, 'Haha, you... love... Chad... Dylan... Cooper!' She said, between the fits of laughter. 'Sshh, someone will hear!' I said hysterically. Tawni ignored me and carried on laughing. 'What is Tawni laughing at so much?' Marshall said as he walked past our dressing room. 'She loves Chad!' Tawni shouted, as she laughed like a mad woman. 'Did I just hear that correct?' Marshall said in a gobsmacked voice. I nodded slowly, 'Don't tell anyone. Please Marshall!' I begged him. 'Okay.' He said, shaking his head in disbelief as he walked away. 'Tawni!' I shouted to her. She had calmed down and wasn't crying with laughter now, 'What?' She asked innocently. 'Why did you tell Marshall!' I screamed. Nico and Grady popped their head around the door. 'Tell Marshall what?' Nico asked. 'Oh, Sonny loves Ch-' I put my hand over Tawni's mouth. Nico smiled smugly, 'So? You love Chaz, Chad's stunt double. Yeah, because we know you'd never fall for the three named doufas, you're not that stupid.' Nico said, nodding his head.

Chad appeared from nowhere, 'Hey!' He shouted. I laughed awkwardly, 'Yeah, I like Chad. I mean Chaz.' I said quickly. 'Lies!' Grady shouted to me. 'No, she's telling the truth guys. She totally in love with Chaz. It's true. She wants to marry him!' She said, smiling in satisfaction at Chad's face. I frowned in confusion at her, 'Now go, I need to change!' She said and pushed the boys and Zora out of the dressing room. I watched Chad's face as he moved motionlessly, he looked speechless. Once Tawni had closed the door I said, 'What did you say that for Tawni, now everyone is going to like Chaz instead of Cha-' She cut me off, 'One moment.' She said and walked towards the door. She yanked it open and Nico, Grady and Chad fell on the floor. 'Guys, don't do that. Or else you'll have a little surprise waiting for you.' She said evilly. Nico and Grady scrambled up and ran quickly, while Chad stood his ground. 'I'm not scared of you Blondie.' He said. 'Oh, but you will be. Now scram!' She shouted to his face. He didn't flinch and Tawni turned to me, 'Sonny, please tell him to go. Your tone is the only one he understands.' She said calmly. 'Why, it's a free country Tawni.' I said to her, trying to stick up for Chad. 'Oh, you've done it now.' Tawni said and walked towards my dressing table, 'Ooh Sonny's diary.' She said, smirking at me. My eyes widened in disbelief, 'No Tawni. Don't do it.' I warned her. '14th of December. Ohmigosh, I actually kissed Chad Dylan Cooper! Now it will spread on the news and he'll break my heart. Why would Chad even like me anyway. Blah, blah, blah. I'm going to drown my sorrows with Mackenzie Falls season 3, oh no, now I'm obsessed with Chad.' She finished reading in a high pitched girly voice and I felt my face turn bright red. I started to be angry, then upset and tears ran down my face, 'How could you do that Tawni! I thought you were my friend!' I yelled at her, still crying.

I ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor and put my head between my knees. Now Chad would think I'm just a sad little girl. I could hear Chad and Tawni arguing, but I couldn't tell what they were saying and then I heard the dressing room door slam. There was a knock on the bathroom door, 'Go away Tawni!' I shouted, crying even harder now, thinking about how Chad would go and tell his cast mates about me. 'It's not Tawni. It's me.' Chad's voice said soothingly. 'Open the door Sonny, please.' He begged. I opened it slowly and started to babble, 'I'm sorry Chad, Tawni is telling the truth. I'm not going to lie. I know you don't like me and I'll try to stay away but-' His soft lips cut me off. We backed up and I leant on the wall as he kissed me. He put his hands on the wall next to me and I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through his hair as I pulled him closer. He pulled away breathlessly, 'You're right. I don't like you. I love you Sonny.' He said and wiped the tears away from my eyes with one smooth touch. 'And _that_ should have been our first kiss.' He added.

* * *

**So? Please R&R :D**

**Holly - Xx**


End file.
